Addiction
by SquirlK
Summary: Set sometime mid season 5. Feeding was a necessity. But this… this was an addiction.


Addiction

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Spike has a secret craving. What is it?

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers Rule!

A/N: Just a bit of nonsense while waiting for the muse to do something interesting for 'Resurrected' and 'The Demon Within'.

As always, thanks to WayWard Childe for his input.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As a vampire, Spike wasn't supposed to feel this way. He knew it was wrong but he just couldn't help himself. He _needed_ it. He glanced over his shoulder as he picked the lock on the Watcher's door. He knew it was safe to break in because the other Brit had gone back to England to attend a family function. He'd be gone a week. Anticipation made the vampire practically quiver in his well worn boots.

There. The blond gave a relieved sigh when the lock clicked. The door swung open and Spike crossed the threshold with a slight smirk. Giles had forgotten to do the de-invite spell. He made sure the door was secure before turning toward the interior of the small apartment. He let his enhanced sight guide him as he made his way into the kitchen. The contents of the refrigerator were pretty disappointing but a search of the cupboard next to the appliance revealed a six-pack of dark English beer that was tucked in the back corner. Spike pulled one out with a blissful sigh. He was so tired of the piss-water that Americans passed off as beer.

He twisted the top off the beer bottle as he wandered toward the staircase. Now that he was safely inside the apartment, the urge that had been driving him receded just a little bit. A tingle of excitement slid slowly down his spine as he ascended the steps. The room he was headed for was an interior one so he knew he could safely light some candles for illumination. The door was closed when he got to the short hallway of the upper level of the apartment. His hand grasped the doorknob.

He opened the door and slipped into the room that was the focus of his need. Pulling his Zippo lighter from the pocket of his duster, he moved slowly around the small space lighting the candles that littered every available surface. It amused him that Giles kept candles here, in this space. Soon, flickering light created the right atmosphere for what Spike wanted to do. It was a craving that had been escalating for days. He'd been elated beyond belief when he'd stopped by the Magic Box in time to hear Giles making his travel arrangements. He'd hidden in the shadow of the apartment building and watched as the former Watcher climbed into a cab and left for his trip. Waiting until it was late enough to break in had severely tested his patience. He'd gone on patrol with the Slayer and then had watched as the lights in her house had gone out. A quick pass by Xander's building had confirmed that the male Scooby and his demon girl had turned in as well.

He'd wandered by the campus to make sure the witches were all tucked in. Satisfied that anyone who could have possibly interrupted him while he was indulging in his secret addiction was asleep, he'd headed for the Watcher's place.

Everything was ready. It had only taken minutes to set everything out and watch as what he wanted, needed, _craved_ appeared. His dark blue eyes glazed with pure lust as he began to strip. This was too important to him to rush. His duster was carefully folded and set aside. He pulled off his worn Doc Marten boots and set them neatly against the wall. His snug t-shirt was peeled slowly from his body as anticipation shivered along his cool skin. Next, he put his slender fingers on the top button of his fly. One by one, the brass buttons slipped through their worn holes. The black denim was placed gently on top of the rest of his garments. Finally he was ready.

Spike slid into the large old fashioned bathtub that dominated Giles's bathroom. The steaming water rose up to his chin as his eyes slid closed in ecstasy. A moan sounded low in his throat as his cool body absorbed the heat greedily. Vampires weren't supposed to desire it but Spike wasn't a normal vampire. It was wrong. He knew it but he didn't care. He couldn't get enough of the heat. Soaking in steaming bath water was the one thing he craved as much as blood fresh from the vein. Feeding was a necessity. But this… _this_ was an **_addiction_**.

**_Finis_**


End file.
